It Runs in My Blood
by timesweeping
Summary: Karkat goes god tier, yet that comes with insanity.


You are Karkat Vantas and you recently ascended to your god tier as the Knight of Blood.

"Alright, listen up."

You gaze across the faces of your team, subtly frowning. "We're making some changes around here. " As you spoke you heard one of the moan in frustration, presumably Tavros. "And I do _not _want any complaints." You add, narrowing your eyes. "I would like to point out how fucking _awful_ we're doing compared to the blue team." You stride back and forth as you speak, occasionally stopping and glaring back to your team. You come to a halt in front of the brown blood, leaning into him. "Come on now, team Adorabloodthirsty is much better than that. Right, Tavros?" A nervous look spread across his face. "..Right." You leap back to your feet and raise your hand. "So, that is why we're going to make each and every one of you focus on a special job. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo." The blind troll grins ever so slightly. "Don't let that make you think you're all special snowflakes, because you aren't." You spin back around. "I want all of you to have your jobs picked by tomorrow." You start marching away when Kanaya tries to get your attention. "What?" You grumble, looking back at her. "I believe you should assist us in choosing our jobs." You hiss softly at that and begin walking again. "I'm done here. It's all up to you."

You arrive at your hive and start to process what had happened earlier. "They're all clueless, I doubt I even need their help to beat this game." You mutter, staring off into space. "I could probably kill them all if I wanted to." You look to your newly achieved garb and pause for a few minutes, letting what you had just stated sink in. A sly grin spreads across your face.

"They were all weak anyway."

You are Karkat Vantas and last night you came up with an amazing plot to beat the game.

You plop down onto a chair and ponder on who to inform about your big idea first. _Tavros, maybe?_ You smile, imagining how it will play out. You are suddenly snapped out of your thoughts as you hear a loud knocking at the door. "Who is it?" You shout, your smile turning into a grimace as you pick yourself off the ground. "Who does it sooound like?" _Wait-perfect. _You plaster a grin onto your face as you slink up to the door and fling it open to be greeted by the spider troll. "Karkat, I've been thinking about the things you were saying last night.." Vriska trails off as you welcome her inside. "Yes, so have I." You smirk, guiding her onto your couch. "And I was wondering, do w-" You stop her mid-sentence. "Say no more. None of you have to do anything." You state in an unnaturally happy tone. "The plan is off. I have a new one." Vriska furrows her eyebrows in confusion at you. "Does this mean-" You motion a hand, resulting in her slapping her hand over her own mouth as you put on a rather large, dark grin. "You will see, Vriska. You will fucking see." Vriska frowns at this and attempts to rip her hand off of her mouth. You twirl your finger, sending her arm from her mouth to behind the couch. "-Karkat!" The cerulean hissed, making an attempt to fight back with her metal arm. She smacks you across the face. You smile wider at this and grab ahold of her metallic arm. You begin to twist it, and Vriska writhes around, trying to kick at you. You press your fingers harshly against her palm, causing her feet to crash back down onto the ground. The troll begins to shout incoherent words at you, yet you press harder. Sizzling noises emerge from her hand and the metal begins to crack. You successfully puncture a hole in her palm, breaking her robot hand. She appears to have tears streaming down her face now. "This is what we've been needing. All of us." You tear her hand off and toss it at the wall, making a dent. "Karkat! _No_!" She screams as you reach for your sickles. You hold them around her neck, the sharp edges cutting her slightly. "You can't do this! This shouldn't be happening!" She cries at you. "This should have happened all this fucking time, Vriska."

**Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have just slaughtered a troll.**

**[[**_heh I'm sorry it's probably bad this is my first fanfiction uvu I was inspired by shubbabang's evil/crazy bloodbending kk. Shout out to my MSPARP buddies who inspired me for how to kill Vriska at the end ;v;_**]]**


End file.
